


Secret

by propheticfire



Series: Virrow Week [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Diary/Journal, M/M, POV First Person, Virrow Week 2020, drabble-ish, friends to...friends, lol this should have been the pining one, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Viren keeps a childhood memory--and some feelings--hidden in his heart.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Virrow Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Secret

When I was young, I overheard Harrow telling some other children that he wanted to invite me to a game of truth or dare. “If Viren picks truth, I’ll ask him if he loves me,” Harrow said. “If he picks dare, I’ll dare him to kiss me.” And he did ask me to play, eventually. But I declined. I said such games were beneath me. I was thirteen.

I was afraid that he’d find out my true feelings.

I was not ready to show such vulnerability.

I set a precedent that day, I think. If I’d accepted his offer, things might have been different between us. I believe now that his feelings for me back then were genuine. We’ve certainly come close to those types of moments again over the years, but we could never quite tip over into speaking those feelings into existence.

I wonder if Harrow ever thinks about that conversation. I never told him I overheard him.

…I’m going to burn this paper.


End file.
